


【R76】錯位

by wyl50



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pregnancy, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: A萊耶斯 追 O莫里森不同階段的單戀 最後HE
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 時間線入伍期間及SEP計劃  
> 會有重口部分 我會單獨打預警
> 
> 是HE 但是中間可能會刀_(:3」∠)_
> 
> 然後這部分預警就是我文筆差 劇情差 有現實的bug
> 
> 好了我說完了
> 
> 希望能食用愉快吧……

杰克终于熬到了他的十八岁。这就意味着他可以去应征了。这可是他期待已久的，因为他的心中有个不可告人的秘密——他想要守卫世界和平。这并不是因为它有多不可告人才成为一个秘密，而是因为太多人对此嗤之以鼻，杰克不想再次被嘲笑了。

“杰克·莫里森？”

“是，长官。”

“你的数据上没有填写第二性别，请问你是……”

“呃……坦诚说来，我还没有分化……”

“那可真够迟的。你应该不会分化成Omega吧，”审查员瞟了一眼这个健壮的农村小伙，“看起来分化成Alpha的几率会更高一点，你通过了，士兵，这是你的军服和装备，你的宿舍是A113，五号床，下午三点要到前面那个广场集合，你们会见到你们的教官。”

虽说美军宿舍条件好，但是这是轮不到新兵的。杰克的宿舍里已经有几个室友了，他们互相认识了一下就去集合了。

太阳毒辣辣地晒着，新兵们已经列队整齐，教官却迟迟不来。

士兵们纷纷开始躁动不安，却听到一声呵斥，那个教官终于黑着脸出现了。然后按照传统就对着毛头小子们一顿训斥。接下来就是正常介绍，教官叫啥，体能训练有哪些项目，军队里有什么注意事项之类的。

只是，这个莱耶斯长官看起来实在太凶了啊，训练完的餐桌上，大家都在猜测究竟是因为欠他钱的人太多还是因为女票老是被人抢才会总是一脸杀气的……

男生的睡前话题总是这么无聊，不是妹子就是情史。杰克也不知道室友们究竟怎么那么快就摸透了这里医疗队的所有妹子。

“诶，但那管药物分配的，对对对，就那个长头发长得漂亮又前凸后翘的是个Alpha啊。想上她？被上了还差不多……”有人来了一句。

“唉，这是在军队啊，毕竟Omega少……”又有人哀叹。

“当今年代，还有歧视吗？”

“毕竟Omega弱是事实啊……”

“但是听说那个第一女狙就是Omega啊……”

“人家都有男票啦，别想多了……”

杰克对此并无兴趣，一言不发。

“诶，角落那个，叫杰克的是吧，怎么那么安静？”

“我只是想睡觉了……”

“诶，那么扫兴……”

然后大家就安静下来了。

训练已经过去几个星期了，杰克永远都是那个最认真的，好像是把这当成了毕生事业似的。莱耶斯也看到了这个认真的新人，即使他不是最出色的。战争可不是儿戏，就算是训练也得认真对待，但这样的人已经不多了。不过既然有人那么努力，莱耶斯也不介意多教一些技巧给他。比如说，打不过赶快跑。

“别笑。”当时莱耶斯这样说，“这一点非常重要，战争不是1v1的对决。”

当然还有更加正经的小技巧。杰克似乎看出了这个教官非同一般。而某次夜谈也证实了他的猜测。

“嗯，听说他可是当年前线突击小队的队长……”

“怪不得那么多妹子追，还有Omega呢！……”

“但他不是一个也看不上吗？……”

“要是换上我，可就高兴死了，从此过上性福人生……”

“分我几个也好……”

原来莱耶斯长官还有这样的光辉往事啊……怪不得这么厉害……杰克想着想着，睡着了。

唤醒杰克的不是晨号，而是浑身的难受。杰克闻到一股甜腻的爆米花味，却突然意识到这是自己散发出来的。他立刻反应过来，最糟糕的事情发生了，他分化了，而且不幸分化成了o。

室友们也开始受到他信息素的影响而醒过来，他可以听到他们在床上翻身。

“我们这里混了一个Omega？”有人突然问道。

杰克把自己整个都裹在了被子里，却仍不能阻止那些气味飘散开来。他难受极了。

已经有人按耐不住下了床，杰克蜷缩着，努力不发出一点声音，他一点都不想被标记，一点都不想怀孕，一点都不想回家带孩子，他还有梦想，他还要维护世界和平。

突然，宿舍的灯被打开。

“出了什么状况吗士兵们。”是莱耶斯长官，大概今天是他夜巡吧。

没有人敢搭话，都装作一副睡死过去的样子。

“别装睡，我知道你们都醒着，你们骗不了我的。有人发情了是吗？”

还是没有任何回应。

杰克听到脚步声越来越近，Alpha的味道也越来越浓，他简直就想尖叫出声了。

莱耶斯突然意识到了什么，收起了自己的味道。

“你这睡觉姿势也真够奇怪的啊。”说着莱耶斯掀起了被子，把满脸潮红的杰克从床上拖了起来，“我带你去医务室吧。”

然后就抱起杰克，关上了灯，“继续好好睡觉，士兵们，这是命令！”

杰克很绝望，他知道军队里的人对Omega的态度。然而现在，他分化成了Omega，还让他最不希望的那个人发现了他是Omega。

“杰克·莫里森，你居然是个Omega！你究竟是怎么被招进来的？征兵处那群傻子脑子都烧坏了？”莱耶斯一路走一路惊讶地问。

杰克含糊不清地说，“之前我还没分化，我以为……我以为我能分化成Alpha……”

莱耶斯把杰克交给了医务室的医生。

“你想在这里待下去，就必须管好你的信息素，不要在军队里添乱。”说着，他转身走了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間線入伍期間及SEP計劃
> 
> 我努力不ooc（這不可能）
> 
> 然後這部分預警還是我文筆差 劇情差 有輕微粗口
> 
> 好了我又說完了
> 
> 希望還能食用愉快吧……

杰克渐渐发觉，莱耶斯对他的态度发生了转变，坏的那种，他会在赞扬他时刻意加上“在Omega里”。这几个字对杰克来说分外地刺耳。他终于意识到军队对于Omega的歧视了，原来道听途说还抱着一丝侥幸，现在落到自己头上可是真真切切，只是杰克没有想到，他最敬仰的莱耶斯长官也是这样的人。

失望的杰克把所有哀伤的情绪放到了练习上，他要证明自己——一个o也能做得和a一样好，甚至更好！

他把很多的空余时间都扔在了训练靶场和搏击室。

一个月后，证明自己的机会来了，连里举办了一场负重越野马拉松跑，感兴趣的人可以参加，不参加可以放假一天。虽然报名的大多是待了至少一年的士兵，杰克还是去报名了。

当莱耶斯接到通知说他的队里有人报名时他也很惊讶，尤其是当他看到的是莫里森的名字时。

这不是场轻松的比赛，往年也常常出现状况，脚崴了是小事，还有越野被蛇咬的，下山摔断腿的，总之啥都可能发生。这也就是医疗部最讨厌这个活动的原因，本来大家可以磕磕瓜子谈谈天的日子因为有了这个活动，变得忙得焦头烂额。莱耶斯可不想自己的新兵出这档子破事儿，所以，他得看好杰克。没有丝毫犹豫，他申请去当了比赛监督员。

杰克的表现的确出乎了他的意料，他一直保持在第一梯队，而且没有一点要慢下来的意思，这的确让莱耶斯刮目相看。只是，突然，杰克就毫无征兆地倒下了。莱耶斯心中一紧，停下，走了过去。莱耶斯一边庆幸还好自己来了，一边检查杰克的体征，在确定了他并无大碍之后直接扛着他回到了宿舍。

等杰克醒了，迎接他的是莱耶斯长官劈头盖脸的咆哮，“谁允许你去报名的！这个活动年年闹出大事TM还不取消已经够烦了，你TM还去参加！逞什么能啊！要是早知道你TM是个Omega，谁会招你啊！ Omega就应该在家待着养养孩子！”

“但是这是我的梦想！”杰克虽然才刚缓过来，却也不甘示弱，“我参军就是为了维护世界和平！”

“呵，你TM连自己都管不好，还谈屁个理想！”说完转头就走。

杰克气得咬紧了牙，拳头深深砸进床垫。他不仅没能证明自己，还让莱耶斯更加看不起自己了。

“莱耶斯，你等着瞧！”

杰克并不是一个只说不做的人，他说到做到，此后每一天，他都是第一个到训练场，最后一个离开的，他抓紧了一切空余时间练习，增强体力，效果也显而易见，他已经是同队里的佼佼者了。但是莱耶斯也发现了问题，他已经不听自己的命令了，不听长官命令是军队的禁令之一。而且就连遇见时打招呼，杰克也对他视而不见。有次莱耶斯破天荒当众表扬杰克，杰克却连看都不看他一眼。情况已经恶劣到莱耶斯想要指导杰克却被吼：“不要你管！”

莱耶斯终于愤怒了，他把餐盘砸在杰克面前，“你TM最近到底发什么神经！”

“哼，我发什么神经？我就是看不起你这种看不起Omega的渣Alpha！”转头去了另一桌。

莱耶斯对着他大吼，“Alpha就是比Omega厉害，现在只是那群小兔崽子不用功罢了，别以为你现在排前几了能维持下去，那些小兔崽子认真起来你还是会掉下去！”

呵，莱耶斯啊，原来你真的那么狭隘。杰克在内心嘲讽道。

两人的关系降至冰点，杰克就连听到这个名字都会嗤之以鼻，而莱耶斯也开始无视杰克的存在。

直到有一次训练，莱耶斯走过杰克身边，闻到了气味的变化，好心提醒道：“注意你的发情期可能要到了，不要忘记去医务室取抑制剂。”杰克非但没有感谢，反而回敬他：“我才不要你关心！你这是多管闲事！”

然而训练过于认真真的会导致一个人忘事儿，杰克最终还是忘了去医务室，但等他意识到这一点时已经晚了。他在回去路上突然发情了，瘫软在路上。这可真是太糟了，军队到处都是Alpha。他挣扎着站起来，以一种极其缓慢的速度向医务室移动。更糟的是他又撞见了莱耶斯——那个他最讨厌的人。

莱耶斯朝他走过来，他可以明显感觉到Alpha的气味向他压迫过来。

“你给我滚开！”

“哼，有这么对你的长官说话的吗！”

那雪松的气味压迫得杰克快要窒息。莱耶斯还在走近。

“你就是连自己都管不好！还想上战场守护你的梦想！”

这句话激起了杰克心底的愤怒。没有人！没有人可以嘲笑他的梦想！

他冲着莱耶斯打过去一拳，却被反抓过手腕，踢出去一脚却被抱住了腰。

“就你这水平，别逞能了！”莱耶斯说着，扛起杰克往医务室走，杰克挣扎着，挂在莱耶斯肩上用劲打他的背，还用膝关节顶他的肚子，但莱耶斯丝毫没有放他下来的意思，甚至连行进速度都没有减慢。

他被送到医务室后莱耶斯立刻就走了，丝毫没有停留。

“咳咳，收一下你的信息素，莫里森，这样下去你会影响很多人的……”

莫里森突然意识到为了抵抗莱耶斯的味道，他的味道已经浓到可以腻死人了。

“对不起……”他摊在床上说。经过刚才的挣扎，他已经完全没有力气了，那种对性的渴望冲击着他脑中最后一丝理智。

一针抑制剂下去，杰克清醒了很多，可还是没有力气，大概是刚才挣扎用掉了所有力气吧……

杰克的努力是有目共睹的，他也因为表现出色被选入了精英小分队进行强化特训。在准备期的一个月，精英小队的带队长官经常来了解情况。而且杰克与他的关系也非常融洽。他们经常一起吃饭，还会一起出去，杰克的脸上也露出来长久没有露出过的笑容。

对于这点，莱耶斯看在眼里，气在心里。他们也曾这样相处过，但不知道从什么时候起却变成了现在这个样子，他的心中说不出得难受。他就是搞不明白，为什么他那么关心杰克，反倒落到了这样一个下场。他越想越气，一个计划在脑中逐渐成型。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假車！！！！未成功QJ警告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意！！！！！！QJ警告！！！！！！！未成功的QJ！！！！！！
> 
> 有突然黑化的噶
> 
> 還有文筆差 是一貫作風 略刀
> 
> 新手司機的一輛假車
> 
> 希望還能食用愉快吧……

在杰克留在这里的最后一次训练结束，莱耶斯以上级有事传达的名义叫住杰克。杰克不情不愿，但毕竟是上级旨意，还是跟着莱耶斯走了，只是为什么是这么偏僻的地方？杰克察觉出了一丝问题，但是当他思考到这一点时已经来不及了。  
莱耶斯已经把他按到了墙上。他也可以感受到莱耶斯爆炸的信息素扑面而来。  
莱耶斯的意图已经再明显不过了，杰克一拳就招呼着脸去了。莱耶斯没有躲，血就顺着他棱角分明的脸流了下来。  
莱耶斯用膝盖狠狠顶住杰克的肚子。杰克吃痛地喊了一声，用手肘猛击莱耶斯的胸口。莱耶斯又猛掐他的大腿。两人就这么扭打起来。  
杰克觉得自己已经被莱耶斯的信息素弄到发情了，但是他并没有失去理智，他仍旧挣扎着。  
但莱耶斯已经把他趴着按在了墙角。他反手揪住了莱耶斯的耳朵，而莱耶斯则掐住了的后颈，扒下了他的裤子。

“别挣扎了！ Omega就是为了被Alpha标记的！”莱耶斯怒吼出声，杰克的腰上已经被他突然加重的力道掐出了青紫。  
杰克不仅在和莱耶斯反抗，还在和本能反抗。他狠狠揪着莱耶斯的耳朵，莱耶斯吃痛得咬上了杰克的肩膀。  
莱耶斯的胯部紧压着杰克的屁股，杰克已经可以感受到莱耶斯裤子粗糙的布料下的巨物。各种粗话从他的口中倾泻而出。

只是再强悍的Omega也不能从一个顶尖的Alpha下逃脱，杰克被完全压制在墙上不能动弹。莱耶斯也已经拉下了裤子。虽然已经发情了，但当那个粗壮的物体触到穴口的时候，杰克没有丝毫的期待，取而代之的则是惊恐。  
没有丝毫扩张，莱耶斯就那么直直地顶了进去。杰克痛呼一声。他可以感受到那种被撕裂的痛苦，一定是流血了，即使是Omega，也不能被这么粗暴地对待。他伸手紧紧掐住那只按住他后颈的手臂，指甲深深嵌入肉里，想要把那只手从脖子上挪开。莱耶斯却只是更加发狠地在他体内冲撞。  
杰克没有感到丝毫的快感，有的只是疼痛。从后穴流出的掺杂着鲜血的液体可以证明这一点。他仍旧反抗着，只是这对于一个异常强壮的Alpha来说什么都算不上。  
直到莱耶斯一下顶到了他的生殖腔，恐惧充斥着他的头脑，他终于哭了出来。在此时刻，莱耶斯却犹豫了。杰克乘着他松开力道的一瞬间，逃脱了莱耶斯的控制，拼尽全力逃离了这里。  
“莱耶斯，我恨透你了！”这是杰克留给他的最后一句话。

莱耶斯望着一地的血迹失了神。事情究竟为什么会发展成这样。他那个曾经充满阳光的杰克怎么会这样。他做错了什么吗？至少，这一次，他是大错特错了。即使他没有标记杰克，这也是他犯下的最大的错误，他亲手摧毁了他的黄金男孩。杰克不可能再原谅他了。  
他一个人思考了很久很久。大概永远从杰克面前消失是最好，也是唯一的选择了。杰克一定不会想要再见到他了，而他，要是再见到杰克，那种愧疚会把他淹没的。  
那么这样下来，加入那个SEP计划就是最好的选择了。这个项目早就向他发出了邀请，他只是不想就这么抛下这群新兵罢了。那么现在，他可以毫无后顾之忧地加入了。即使SEP的死亡百分率超过百分之八十，但是既然他已经把这件事情都搞砸了，在这世上也没什么值得他留恋的了。他莱耶斯，从来都不会抱着想拯救世界的傻逼想法，他只为自己所爱的而活，而现在……


	4. Chapter 4

莱耶斯本来也没有很多个人物品，他的决定很果断，他的离别也很迅速，他只是最后去见了艾玛莉一面，跟她说了些什么，然后就再也没有出现过。

而这对于杰克，一点都不重要。他已经加入了那个新成立的小队，他已经把莱耶斯这个名字强行从大脑中抹去了。只是杰克发现，军队里除了歧视Omega的人，还有喜欢骚扰Omega的人。那个原来他认为比那个他强制忘记的那个人好上一万倍的新任教官虽然不歧视Omega，但他那些不经意的小动作，实在让人感到不舒服。杰克觉得他对于这个新成立的小队的期望过于高了。那些所谓很有用的技巧，之前某个人已经全部教给他了，他自己也已经运用过无数遍了，那些体能训练更是不在话下。杰克开始迷茫，这一切的意义究竟在哪里，除了这个多出来的喜欢性骚扰的新教官。

他终于在某一次教官要单独留下他时逃跑了。虽然这么说是不是特别像没骨气的逃兵，但他的确逃跑了。他回了原来的宿舍，属于他的床还是空着的，他的室友们都很惊讶。

“你怎么回来了？”那个最话唠的室友第一个发问，其他人都点头认同这个问题。

“我想你们了！”

“哎呦，别矫情了！我们还不知道你？”

“说真的，我受不了那里的生活了，所有东西我都学过！”

“那再学一遍呗，多大点事儿啊……”

“重点是新教官性骚扰！”

大家都倒吸了一口冷气。

追Omega不是问题，不追Omega的Alpha才是有病，或许是生理上那种。但是骚扰就是变态了好吧……

“哪个！我们帮你揍他！”整个宿舍的人都开始义愤填膺。

“打架就算了，反正我逃回来了。”

“可是你逃回来会被处罚的吧？”

“不管了，不过你们有被子吗？我可不想睡光床板。”

于是室友们东拼西凑凑齐了床垫，被子，枕头。

晚上，大家又开始开玩笑。

“说实话杰克，你要是从了那个教官也不错啊，说不定还能混到个高军衔呢！顺便帮弟兄们一把？”

“对啊对啊，要是我我就答应了啊……”

“真的？”杰克怪声怪气地问。

全宿舍爆笑。

“我原来觉得他人挺好，但后来发现一点都不喜欢他，他的为人太奇怪了，矫揉造作。”

“毕竟官高都有黑幕嘛……”

“你的重点不对，难道不应该问杰克他喜欢啥样的吗？对吧我们的Omega珍惜动物？以后我们好歹可以学着装成那样子勾搭妹子。”

“所以杰克你喜欢啥样的？莱耶斯那种耿直的？”有人笑着问他。

“当然不可能！”杰克脱口而出却突然又闭嘴不说了。

这个他已经从记忆中连根拔起的名字又回来了，他感到浑身难受。

“你们不要再提他了。”杰克的话冷冰冰的。

大家都噤声了。杰克讨厌莱耶斯已经是全队众所周知的事情了，也只有莱耶斯本人不知道。

良久，才有人悠悠地问了一句，“你还在恨他？”

杰克没有说话。他这才想到逃回来会见到这个他最讨厌的人。那他还不如向新教官屈服。只是……

那些被强制清理出大脑的记忆如潮水一般冲破了他筑起的高高的堤坝，涌进了他的大脑。

从第一天的训斥，到后来指导他联系，最后对他的嘲讽，冷战，以及那次他一辈子都不想再提起的事情。

他们曾经如此合拍，但最后为什么会变成这样……

杰克不愿再想了，他闭上眼，让睡意压过了这些充满戾气的念想。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安娜助攻

直到第二天，杰克发现教官已经换了，他才察觉出不对。他知道埃玛莉上尉最了解莱耶斯，便去找了她。

“哈，莱耶斯就知道你会来找我。”安娜轻笑一声。

杰克听到这个名字皱了皱眉头。

“所以他去哪里了？”

“这个我也不知道……”

杰克不知为何失落下去。

“但是他让我代他向你道歉，虽然我也不知道你俩闹出了啥事儿来。”

安娜突然笑出来，“说真的，杰克，这是我第一次知道他原来还有除了板着脸以外的表情，他真的懊悔极了，虽然我不知道他做了什么。”

“杰克，他真的很关心你，他跟我说过，他已经把他认为重要的东西几乎全部交给你了，但是他不知道为什么后来你都拒绝他的指导了，这让他难过了一阵子呢。他之前从来都不这样的，他得到他弟阵亡的消息可也没有一点伤心的呢。”

“啊，还有那次比赛的事情，他听说你去了就特别紧张，那是他第一次主动当监督员，之前有活动，他可是能推就推，不能推就跑的……”

安娜就像细数着一件件趣事。

突然，她又严肃起来：“话说回来，他说他反思了很久，是他太冲动了，他觉得你不会再想见到他了，他决定从你的世界消失，然后他就走了，也没有说去哪了……”

“只是我很好奇，你们俩究竟能发生什么严重的事啊？”

“也没什么事……”

“不愿说就算了，毕竟是私事，只是我觉得有一点——这是我看出来的啊，非常重要——”安娜顿一顿，直直地望向莫里森的眼睛，莫里森心虚地躲过了，望着地面。

“他爱你，但是却一直不敢告诉你。”安娜露出了微笑，“这一点也不符合他的性格，不是吗？”

这句话开始不停地萦绕在杰克的脑中。杰克突然意识到什么——是的，他也曾爱着莱耶斯，这也就是为什么他把他的每一句话都看得那么重，但是后来莱耶斯彻彻底底伤了他的心，不只是最后那件事，还是因为他对Omega的歧视。

“可是他歧视Omega！”

“歧视？”安娜瞪大了眼睛，“他不歧视Omega啊，我也是Omega，他是军队里第一个愿意和我做朋友的人！他只是认为Alpha要站出来保护Omega，让他们能够做自己想做的事情，而军队就是去保护的。而且他讲的是事实，Omega的确在体能上是比不过Alpha的，如果他们同等努力的话。只是现在努力的人太少了。”安娜叹了口气。

“可他每次表扬我时都刻意强调Omega！”杰克终于说出来这个心结。

安娜反而哈哈大笑起来：“那你一定是误解了，他只是想要多多鼓励你，没想到原来你是这么想的啊……”

“他真的没有说去哪里了吗？”

安娜摇摇头，她看着杰克的眼神，十有八九也猜到了一些什么，“不过或许你可以问问你的新长官，毕竟官高，知道的也多。”

杰克谢过安娜，回到了自己的小队。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傑克追到SEP

教官很意外，重新归来的杰克异常反常。他开始主动跟自己交往，让他连处罚他偷跑都下不去手。杰克则忍下心中对猥琐教官的怨气，悄悄套着各种资料。

他的忍气吞声很快就有了成效，他打听到了一个叫做SEP的项目，而莱耶斯曾收到过邀请，有极大的可能性加入。于是杰克二话不说就写了一封申请信表达想去参加的意愿。而筛选人看到杰克出色的表现和强烈的意愿，也破格收了这个入伍还不满一年的新兵。

SEP计划是一个机密，入选的士兵也很少，他们生活在一起，互相熟识。这有助于团队配合。毕竟，一人智谋短，众人计谋长。杰克加入的那天，SEP队员们就组织了一个party，杰克被推搡着上台进行了自我介绍。

上台的杰克一眼就在人群中认出了莱耶斯。莱耶斯听说有新人，也望向了台上，目光相遇却发现是杰克，他别过脸，刻意避开杰克的目光，走向了离台子更远的地方。

杰克被众人迎着问各种奇怪的问题，他想脱身去找莱耶斯，却碍于怕打破这些新建立的友谊。只是错过了这次，再次相见就不再容易了。

莱耶斯像是刻意回避着杰克，整整一周，在这个根本不算大的项目特训基地里，他们一次都没有遇见过。杰克按耐不住了，他决定守在食堂。

终于有一次晚饭，他看到了那个熟悉的背影。他刚端着餐盘走过去，莱耶斯却转身打算换桌子。

莱耶斯刚转身，背后就传来了杰克的声音。

“你为什么躲着我？”

杰克没有得到答案。

“你为什么躲着我？！”杰克再次问。

“你是谁啊？我不认识你啊……”莱耶斯装傻。

“你！加布里尔·莱耶斯！我永远不会忘记你的！”

“哈……你是……让我想想，”莱耶斯装模作样地挠挠头，“你就是那个新来的杰克·莫里森吧，你好，欢迎来SEP。”说着还正式地伸出了手。

杰克不再理会他，闷声吃完了自己的饭。他等着莱耶斯也吃完后，就一直尾随着他。

莱耶斯自然知道身后有人尾随，他左拐右拐到了一个无人的天台，转过身摘掉了那副友善的假面具。

“你够了没有！杰克·莫里森！你不打算放过我了是吧？！”莱耶斯压抑的怒火爆发了。

“恨我吧？！”他掏出配枪递给杰克，“那就劳烦您在这里解决我，一舒你的愤怒了！”说着闭上了眼睛。

他没有等来扳机扣响的声音，取而代之的，是枪掉在地上的声音。

“我已经原谅你了……可是，你为什么还是要躲着我？”

“那你为什么要来这里？！我来这里就是为了了结自己的！你知道这个项目死亡率有多高吗？你这种Omega，就算不愿意滚回家养孩子，也应该滚回部队！为什么要来这里瞎掺和！”莱耶斯又一次放出狠话。

“因为你在这里啊……”杰克望着他，却没有遇上他的目光。

“哦？那你来这里找我复仇的代价也太大了，你万可以安心滚回你的精英小分队，和你的长官调调情。这个实验自然会帮你报仇的！”

杰克叹口气，用几乎不可闻的声音说：“可是我爱的是你啊，我的长官。”

莱耶斯吃惊地看向杰克，杰克正含情脉脉地望着他。他又一次别过了脸，“可是我不能原谅自己！”

此后，莱耶斯像消失了一样，杰克再也没有在基地见到过他，即使是他在食堂守着，也没有再见过。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然後這部分預警 文筆差 劇情差 超級短（因為車要另外發啊hhh）（為啥我不和上部分合併呢……真是傻了） 有bug（有關客串的天使年齡）
> 
> 我……
> 
> 希望還看得下去……

直到一次注射结束，莱耶斯路过了杰克的房间，里面传出的气息让他感到很不安。他也不顾两个人已经没有希望了，急切地敲着门。许久，没有回应，里面传来的气味却让莱耶斯越来越紧张。他想尽办法，终于从窗口爬进了杰克的房间。杰克蜷缩在床上，脸色苍白，体温下降，莱耶斯喊他也没有丝毫反应。莱耶斯急了，抱起他就冲向了医务室。

“是实验药剂引起的休克。”齐格勒解释说，“你送来及时，他已经没有问题了，剩下的我们能处理好的。你可以回去了。”

而莱耶斯却不愿离开，无论医生怎么劝说，怎么驱赶，他就是不走。安吉拉受不了了，也随他去了。

莱耶斯一夜未眠。虽然他不能原谅自己曾经的过错，但他还是爱着杰克的。他不能接受杰克被这白痴的实验折腾到死去，这也就是他憎恨杰克来到这里的原因。就算真的离去，莱耶斯也想成为最后陪伴着他的那个人。

夜已经退散，莱耶斯望着仪器上平稳的数据，准备给杰克泡一杯葡萄糖，这样他醒来就可以补充点能量。

杰克醒来了，但是他还是没有看到他想见到的那个人。哈，我真的应该放弃了吧。他自嘲道。

莱耶斯却端着那杯葡萄糖走了进来。他把水递给杰克，转身想走，却被杰克抓住了手。

“谢谢你！”

“不谢。”莱耶斯冷淡地说，甩开了杰克的手，走出去。

杰克突然叫住他，他停下来，却没有回过头。

“我有件事想对你说……”杰克屏住呼吸，“你救了我一命，现在我们扯平了，我们可以重新开始吗？”

“不可以。”

“为什么？”

“因为我要去吃早饭了！”莱耶斯回过头，露出了他的第三种表情--微笑。

杰克也笑了，“那你帮我也带一份吧！”

“不行！要吃自己去！”莱耶斯还是一点不给面子。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真車

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真車 18+！！！
> 
> 然後這部分預警 車車車 沒剎車 就是沒駕照的新司機車技不好 沒細節……
> 
> （我會說前戲比正戲長嗎 （跑走））
> 
> 我……已經死了
> 
> 希望還看得下去……

等到杰克恢复，他俩就一直形影不离了。Alpha们都怨恨着莱耶斯拐走了唯一一个Omega，安吉拉则开着玩笑说应该搞个双人宿舍。他们相处得是那么和谐，除了加比一直不愿意上杰克以外。

某次发情期，杰克找到加比，表示自己不想再用抑制剂了。  
而加比则又以心理阴影拒绝了。  
杰克安慰他：“这次是两厢情愿啊！”  
“我不愿！”加比一口回绝。  
杰克愤怒了：“你磨磨唧唧的是不是不行啊！妈的，你上我还是我上你啊！再磨叽信不信我把你上了！！”  
“反了你了！”加比突然暴走，把杰克按在床上。  
与上次截然相反，虽然口头上这么说说，这次的加比却异常温柔。

加比粗糙的大手抚过杰克轮廓分明的脸，一路摸到了那两个已经充血凸起的乳尖。温暖柔软的吻落到了杰克的唇上，加比用舌头湿润着杰克干燥的嘴唇，手上不停挤压揉捏着那充满肌肉的饱满胸部。因为发情而十分敏感的杰克被刺激得轻声哼哼。加比的舌头闯入杰克的口腔，试图掠夺着里面的空气，双手擦过乳头，激起杰克的一阵战栗，继续向下抚过杰克的腰肢，在上面轻掐几下。杰克想要叫出来，嘴却被加比的舌头侵占着领地，只能发出几声闷哼。手继续向下摸上了杰克的手感极佳的屁股，加比忍不住轻拍几下，又激起了杰克不安的扭动。加比放过杰克已经红肿的嘴唇，转而进攻他的耳朵。可怜的小耳朵已经整个通红。加比朝里面轻轻吹气，低声说着情话，看着粉红漫上杰克的脸颊。加比轻笑出声，舌尖绕着耳垂打转，双手往前绕，环住杰克已经渐渐发硬的阴茎。杰克轻抽一口气，加比咬了咬他的耳朵，舌尖向下移动，留下一条水迹，圈住了那个粉红的乳尖，手上不停撸动。  
“嗯……”杰克咬住嘴唇，努力不发出声音。  
加比看着他那副保守的样子，在心中默默嘲笑，果然是个新手，然后就直接低头含住了杰克的阴茎。杰克惊叫出声，双手不自觉地搭到了加比的头上。加比的舌尖在马眼周围打着转，杰克又伸手捂住了自己的嘴。加比的双手松开，把他的阴茎吞入口中，空出的双手分开杰克的臀瓣，指尖在穴口附近戳刺。虽然杰克已经捂住了自己的嘴，加比还是能在空气中捕捉到那些细微的尖叫。他把杰克的阴茎吞到底，杰克剧烈地抖了一下，后穴分泌的黏液沾湿了加比的手指，他顺势推了一根手指进去。  
“啊，加比……”杰克开始轻声喊着他的名字，“快点快点，我快要受不了了……”  
加比吐出他的阴茎，“那么禁不起折腾啊，我很失望，我不干了。”说着，抽出了手指。从他身上起来，摆出一副要走的样子。  
突然失去填充的后穴瑟缩着吐出更多液体，打湿了床单。  
“加比……”莱耶斯队莫里森撒娇的语气完全没有抵抗力。  
“要做好扩张……”他无奈地说，“虽然我也不想提起来，但是我不想再像上次一样了……”  
说着向后穴插入了两根手指。那粉红的小穴推挤着，最后把它们完全吞下了。杰克又红着脸轻声哼哼。加比吻上杰克的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻啃咬摩擦，两根手指在后穴中轻轻打着转，弯曲，撑开。一串又一串的呻吟从杰克口中溢出，加比听着，更是又硬上了十分。  
加比终于耐心地戳入了第三根手指，杰克已经开始忍不住主动扭起了腰肢迎合，看出了杰克的急切，加比又加上了一根手指，坏心眼地摸索着他的前列腺。  
“啊！”杰克突然大声叫出来，加比拔出来手指，杰克不满地哼哼，“快点用你的老二填满我……”  
加比听从了他的建议，停下了在穴口周围磨蹭的动作，对着那个期盼已久的小穴慢慢地插入。  
“啊--”两人一同发出了叹息。  
虽然已经做过了充分的扩展，但莱耶斯的阴茎还是--很巨大。是的，杰克可以感觉到它撑平了所有褶皱，他可以感受到他在体内突突地跳动。  
等到杰克完全适应，加比开始缓慢地抽插。杰克的小穴简直就是仙境，那柔软的触感紧紧地包裹着他的分身，让他都想马上释放。  
“快一点，快一点……”杰克催促。  
“这可是你自找的。”加比不再耐心，开始粗暴地在杰克体内冲撞，却故意忽略了前列腺，每次轻轻从边缘擦过，都能激起杰克剧烈的颤抖和哭叫。  
“加比……”杰克又委屈地喊他。  
加比玩够了，开始对着前列腺发出猛烈的攻击。  
杰克尖叫着，前面开始渗出透明的液体。  
“加比！我快要到了！”杰克突然大喊。加比整根拔出又整个没入，重重地撞击着那个点。  
“啊……”杰克的后穴痉挛着，加比差点没忍住。  
“哈？这么快就完了？真是个处。”加比调笑着，把脱力的杰克翻了过来，再一次深入。  
杰克吧脑袋深深陷在枕头里，加比的结实的胸肌贴上了他精壮的背肌。加比轻轻噬啃着他的后颈，牙齿轻擦过结，又惹得杰克不安地扭动。  
加比继续着身下的运动，阴囊拍打着杰克屁股的声音显得异常淫糜。他终于在摸索中找到了杰克的生殖腔，还在犹豫着是否要进入，杰克反而颤抖着乞求他。  
“加比，来吧，标记我，我想完完全全地被你进入，被你草开……哈……”  
生殖腔内部过于敏感，在加比顶入的那一瞬间，杰克疼得逼出了眼泪，而后却是如同潮水般涌来的快感，他的思想已经完全不受控制了，他只想被他的Alpha完全标记，怀孕，为他生下他俩的孩子。  
加比最后抽插了几下，啃咬着杰克后颈的结，完全释放在了杰克体内。杰克也被刺激得又一次高潮了，他瘫软在加比怀里。加比翻过身，把两人转成侧躺的姿势，搂着怀里的杰克，轻轻吻上杰克的脸颊。他已经可以闻出杰克的奶油爆米花味已经悄悄带上了他的雪松味。杰克在他怀里睡着了，看着他那可爱的表情，加比又偷偷亲了他一口。  
等到结完全消退，加比把睡梦中的杰克抱到了浴室清理干净，还给他换上了新衣服和新床单。然后继续抱着杰克一起进入了梦乡。


	9. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞笑番外

当第二天醒来杰克想起来昨天发生的事情，看到身边的加比时他是崩溃的，他冲到了医务室。

安吉拉淡定地看着破门而入的杰克。

“欧呦，终于搞上啦？”安吉拉的眼中突然焕发出无限生机。

杰克的脸刷一下红了。

“害羞什么，大家都知道你们俩是情侣，这是迟早的事。”安吉拉反而异常淡定。

“那个……我……我……我是来要避孕药的……”杰克吞吞吐吐地说，像个害羞的小姑娘。

“哈？”安吉拉瞟了一眼杰克，随手写了一张药方给杰克，“拿去吧！我这里没有备，你要去药品分发那里问问。”

杰克又红着脸跑走了。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”管药品的医生看着纸条禁不住笑出来声，“你拿着这张纸回去就好，我这里没有药。”

“可是……”杰克接过纸，一脸变扭，“那我会怀孕的。”

“那是当然。”她继续笑着。

杰克看了一眼纸上的字迹——怀孕，准假十个月。

他现在只想冲过去砍死安吉拉了好么！

“诶诶，杰克你一大早别到处乱跑啊……”是莱耶斯的声音。

整个SEP基地因此欢笑了一整天。


End file.
